For a long time, electricity has been generated by burning fuels to expand air and exhausting the air so as to drive a piston to move forth and back or drive an impeller to rotate, and thereby to push a turbine generator to rotate. The method is effective, but is dependent on the supply of combustible materials. With the presence of global energy shortage, continuing in using this method will be troublesome.